In a mobile communication system, in general, the following bothersome cell system design/evaluation works are required in order to meet the service quality requirements for communication establishment requests issued from mobile stations at random. Specifically, prior to the construction of a radio base station for public communications, an installation location and a configuration of the radio base station for public communications, and radio-communications parameters such as a transmission power level of a downlink common control signal are designed on paper through simulations and the like with a service area (coverage areas) and traffic thereof estimated. Then, after the construction of the radio base station for public communications, the measurement check, maintenance, and the like of the service area, communication quality, and system capacity are performed repeatedly.
Although these are the operation for the radio base station for public communications, basically the same operation as that for the radio base station for public communications is expected to be performed also for a radio base station placed in a small-sized area such as a house, like the one called a “home radio base station (Home eNB).”